


The Diner Between Gotham and Metropolis

by Bionic_Egypt



Series: She is Gotham [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aro/Ace writer tacks on a romantic bit at the end, Don't ask where this came from, F/F, I have no idea, I reread my other fic 'She is Gotham' and decided to add to it, They're lesbians having breakfast at a shitty diner, that's literally the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt
Summary: There was a diner. It wasn’t a very large diner, wasn’t very clean. The waitstaff wasn’t all that nice. The food wasn’t too great. But it did have one thing going for it: it was sandwiched right on the border of Gotham and Metropolis.





	The Diner Between Gotham and Metropolis

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . this is weird. I’ve seen a few different fics where the personification of Gotham is talking to Batman, though whether he’s dreaming or not differs on the fic, and basically thought ‘hey that’s cool let’s do that.’ Except Gotham doesn’t talk to Batman in this. She’s on a breakfast date with Metropolis because reasons. I might end up writing a fic where Gotham does talk to Batman, but for now, here’s some lesbians having a shitty breakfast in a shitty diner because it’s the only place they can meet up.
> 
> Also, I went back and forth a few times on how I wanted Gotham to look. In all the other depictions I’ve seen, she’s been like a decaying demon-zombie thing, which I really do like and kind of used here, but I was debating on whether or not to basically make her look as if Catwoman was a vampire. I might use that appearance later on, though. Anyway, please ignore my rambling and try to enjoy The Diner Between Gotham and Metropolis.

There was a diner. It wasn't a very large diner, wasn't very clean. The waitstaff wasn't all that nice. The food wasn't too great. But it did have one thing going for it: it was sandwiched right on the border of Gotham and Metropolis, making it the perfect location for people to stop on their way between cities.

 

It was just after three in the morning. Too late for the drunk stragglers to wander in, too early for the worker bees hoping for something resembling their morning coffee. The diner was completely empty, save for a dark shadow in the corner.

 

The shadow visited the diner on the last Sunday of every month, drifted to the booth furthest from the door and windows, and ordered burnt coffee. Leave the pot. The shadow looked almost like a woman, if a woman were a strange and horrible mesh between a demon and a zombie. Her skin was gaunt, black and red eyes sunk into her skull. Blood stained her lips, which were slightly parted to reveal rows of sharpened fangs. Her body was littered with scars, each telling their own terrible tale. When she spoke, there was a madness to her voice, one that the people of her city recognized and feared. Or they would, if they had ever heard her speak. But she spoke to no one, save the waitstaff and the one she came to see.

 

Her horrible eyes looked toward the door an instant before it opened, revealing another woman. But this woman was nothing like her. Upon first glance, she looked like the sun incarnate, like every happiness and hope metaphor come to life. Her hair hung in sun-lightened ringlets, dazzling blue eyes sparkling even in the dim light. A warm smile decorated her pale pink lips as she greeted the waitress, who by this point had long stopped questioning who (what) they were, in a voice that brought to mind all of the stories of angelic choirs. But a closer examination of this sunny woman revealed a multitude of scars, though nowhere near as many as the other had. On her left arm, there was a cut, blood still dribbling from the open wound.

 

She took her seat across the table from the demon woman, still smiling.

 

"I hope you finally ordered something edible," she joked.

 

"When has this place ever served anything edible?" the other said, raising a dark brow.

 

"It's not that bad. Their orange juice is good, and pancakes are always nice."

 

"There was a fly baked into your last one."

 

She shrugged her right shoulder. "No one's perfect."

 

"Except you."

 

That earned her a laugh. "Seriously? This again? I'm not perfect."

 

"Everyone thinks you are."

 

"And everyone forgets who lives with me. It's not just the big blue boy scout, you know."

 

"Speaking of that annoying alien," the chilling woman said, "have you spoken with him?"

 

"Not yet. He just doesn't have the time, you know? Between his day job, his wife and son, the criminal mastermind of the week, the League . . . everything's kind of hectic. And don't even get me _started_ on Luthor's latest scheme. I can't believe he's going to try that stupid kryptonite powered suit again. It's failed the last three times he's tried it."

 

"Fourth time's the charm," her companion said with a laugh, sending shivers down the spines of everyone who could hear her.

 

"Ugh, could you not do that?"

 

"No promises."

 

It was about that time that the waitress came by with a tray. She almost slammed a plate and glass in front of the sunny woman and nearly dumped the pot of scalded caffeinated sludge into the other's lap, but everyone made it out unscathed. When she was gone, without so much as an 'Enjoy your meal,' the blonde turned to her companion.

 

"Thanks for ordering for me."

 

"You're too sunny. Stop it."

 

She laughed. "Try being happier. It won't kill you."

 

"No, but it might kill you."

 

For a few minutes, they ate and drank in silence. It was a comfortable silence, one born of knowing each other so well they didn't feel the need to talk. It was nice, right up until the dark woman tensed up, knuckles white as she gripped the handle of her mug. An instant later, a huge _bang_ shook the entire diner, nearly sending dishes clattering to the ground.

 

"What was that?" her companion asked, eyes wide.

 

"Joker," she spat. "He escaped from Arkham two nights ago. The Bat didn't manage to stop him from blowing up the warehouse." As she spoke, a puckered burn spread across the hollow of her throat, making her hiss through her teeth. A soft hand was pressed against her wrist, distracting her only slightly from the pained screams she felt from the people who hadn't needed to die.

 

"Hey. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay," the bright woman said. "You'll pull through this. The Bat will get him, lock him back up, and everything will be okay again."

 

"Until Ivy breaks out next week and I start sneezing my head off."

 

She frowned. "Is Poison Ivy really planning a jailbreak?"

 

"Actually, it's Freeze, but still."

 

There was a disbelieving laugh, followed by "You're insane, you know that?"

 

"Of course I'm insane. Where've you been?"

 

They talked for a while more, until the sun started peeking out through the smog and the sounds of cars zipping past became more and more frequent. The people searching for their early morning caffeine would start showing up soon, would see them and wonder who or what they were. Together, they stood from the booth, the sunny woman dropping a handful of bills she had scrounged up on the table, and they walked outside into the weak morning light.

 

"Hey Gotham?"

 

"Yes Metropolis?"

 

"I love you."

 

The dark woman, Gotham, felt heat flood her face. "You're a sap."

 

"But you love me too, right?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

 

The sunny woman, Metropolis, leaned down and planted a kiss right on her love's cold, blood-painted lips.

 

"Same time next month?" she asked, smile as bright as the sun.

 

"I wouldn't miss it."

 

With that, Gotham stepped back, back toward her own city, vanishing in a wisp of smoke closely echoing her own Bat's smoke bombs. There was the scent of something sickeningly sweet, like Joker Gas, on the air, though it faded as quickly as it appeared.

 

Metropolis couldn't help but laugh as she herself faded from view. Gotham always did have a flare for the dramatic.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should also mention that Metropolis’s appearance is basically based on Supergirl, even though I’m like 90% sure Supergirl is based in National City (not sure if that’s just for the TV show or not). I was going to give her black hair, make her look like a genderbent Superman, but I thought that it might be a little too on the nose. I dunno. What do you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
